


Just Say Yes

by crackpairingprincess



Series: Tsukkikage Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, tsukkikage week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingprincess/pseuds/crackpairingprincess
Summary: I'm getting married in less than a week. You know that. Of course you know that. I'd told you in my letter a week before. You must have received the invitation months ago. But you're here anyway, tossing pebbles at my balcony window. You smile when I open it. You always do. And it's a bad idea, but I want to see you. I always do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkikage Week day 3: Fairytale/Apocalypse
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sick of looking at this just take it and Yes, I wrote this while listening to love story by taylor swift. Fucking fight me.

We were both young when I first saw you, about 12 and I think I hated you back then.

I can still see it when I close my eyes.

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air. I didn't want to be inside, but my father called me back to his side, and I obeyed. I always did, back then.

Too bright. The lights and expensive ball gowns decorate the ballroom. I don't know what this party is for, but my father has my brothers and I lined up at the base of a grand staircase. I'm greeting faces I'll never seen again. And even if I did, I wouldn't care. Most of them are aristocrats or dukes, daughters of wealthy businessmen trying to make an impression. You caught my eye as the line moved up; your bored brown eyes always annoyed me back then. I shake your hand, squeeze a bit too tight, but you just laugh and say hello. You introduce yourself like I don't know. Like your father wasn't the ruler of the neighboring kingdom.

 

“Sawamura Kei,” you said, that fake smile I hated upon your face, “it's a pleasure to see you again, your highness.”

 

“Don't call me that.” I shot back, and it earned me a hard look from my father, so I amend. “Prince Tobio is fine.”

 

I was glad to bid you good riddance as you moved on to shake the hand of my older brother. Seeing you again wasn't high on my list of things I wanted to repeat. 

Little did I know, that you would be the snarky Romeo to my hot headed Juliet. 

 

It's four years later and I still think I hate you. I'm supposed to, at least, because my father doesn't want me to see you. 

 

“Stay away from Prince Kei, Tobio.” Father had said tiredly. “You're already promised to Prince Kenma. Please, don't make this hard on yourself.” 

 

Prince Kenma is terrified of me. I didn't mention that. I ignored it, and agreed numbly. Because that's what I did, back then.

 

But there you were, tossing rocks at my window until I opened up. You smiled, all lopsided and bright, so different from the sharp mask you wear in front of strangers. I let the ladder down for you, just haphazardly looking rope steps that I snagged from the servants supply room, but you don't seem to mind as you climb up and swing one of your long legs over the balcony rail. 

 

You look windblown and a little tired, but you're smiling at me, pulling me close. Your hands are freezing, they always are. It doesn't bother me, not when you're right here, tilting my chin up to mutter against my lips.

 

“I've missed you.”

 

I've missed you too. So I pull you inside, into the dark of my bedroom, onto the thick blankets of my bed. 

 

Soon, your hands aren't cold anymore. They're scorching as they touch my bare skin, as they draw sinful sounds from my throat. We move together, breathing the same air and loving one another in a way we both know we should not. Our parents would be so ashamed to find us so tangled up in each other, skin against bare skin. 

 

It's only once it's over and you're pulling your velvet waistcoat on that you speak. 

 

“I met my betrothed this afternoon.”

 

I pause in lacing up my nightgown. I knew this day would come, sooner or later. All of those born with royal blood are destined to be married off for the better of their country. That's knowledge we were both raised with. 

 

We had lived with it through generations. My father, the crown prince, had married a knight. Your father, a king, had been given his husband as a coronation gift. Marrying for love was something we did not know to be possible. We were taught that love comes with time, to do as we're told. 

 

Yet, I had dared to ignore the inevitable. I had ignored the signs: Your older brother had gotten married only a few months prior, it made sense that you, being the middle child, were next in line. 

 

“My fathers have been asking me for quite some time to select a partner,” you keep talking, almost to yourself, “but I did not wish to do so. I suppose they decided to save me the trouble.”

 

You tell me about this person, your betrothed. He's the youngest child of King Wakatoshi, from the kingdom of Shiratorizawa. Tsutomu, you say his name like a burden on your shoulders, and I feel it in my chest. He's a little loud, and he doesn't get your humor. Your fathers chose him because he looks like me and his presence would distract you from your infatuation with me, or so they thought. You don't agree. 

 

“You are much more suited for me.” 

 

I know by now that that's your way of saying you like me. But I still think I hate you, even as you kiss my lips one last time before slipping back out to the balcony.

It's not six months later that my wedding is fast approaching, and you're not around. You're far too bitter for that. But I catch you leaving my engagement ball, just a flash of blond, and suddenly I'm making every excuse I can to follow you through the halls.

 

You don't stop or even slow, and it makes me want to scream. So I do. I call your name, beg you to wait. 

 

"Please don't go! Kei!"

 

That's what makes you stop. You don't turn around, but I don't need you to. The way your shoulders tense is more than enough.

 

So I keep yelling, the volume unnecessary in this marble hallway where sounds echo back three times over.

“Kei, I can't do this. Let's run away, you and me.”

 

You don't answer, or even look back as you walk away. The shake in your shoulders says enough. 

 

I wasn't sure if you would come, but you did. It's the middle of the night two months later, and I'm getting married in less than a week. You know that. Of course you know that. I'd told you in my letter a week before. You must have received the invitation months ago. But you're here anyway, tossing pebbles at my balcony window. You smile when I open it. You always do. And it's a bad idea, but I want to see you. I always do.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you sitting by the koi pond, watching the faint hues of white and orange glide under the water. The moonlight bathes you in pale light like something from a storybook. You would laugh at that, snort and say you were no knight in shining armor. 

 

“That's okay,” I would say back, “I'm not a damsel in distress.”

We keep our laughter quiet. We both know that we're dead if my father finds us, but that doesn't stop you from sliding your hand through my hair, leaning in close. 

“Close your eyes, Tobio.” Your breath is warmer than the sticky summer air, ghosting just over my bottom lip. I do as you ask, because I would do anything you wanted. But you don't need to know that. 

 

Something cold and hard is pressed into my palm and my eyes open on reflex. Your hand is curled around mine, holding the object to my skin tightly enough that it will probably leave little imprints like temporary heartlines. 

 

“Tobio.” You call softly, and you're more nervous, more exhausted than I've ever seen you.

 

“Kei,” I whisper back, and you let go of my hand, so I open my fingers.

 

A pendant, one I recognize because it's usually around your throat. A crow, wings spread wide, is set in obsidian. Its eyes glow orange with what I know is imperial topaz that your father had imported from overseas. 

 

I don't understand, and I tell you as much. But you laugh in that sardonic way you always do, close my fingers back around your pendant.

 

“I want you to have it.”

 

~

We escaped reality for a little while, in that garden. Summer nights never brought the same heat as your lips on mine. 

You were my Romeo, but I was your scarlet letter, at least I tried to be. Our little rendezvous were kept to quick kisses in the garden, your name whispered like a blasphemy into the dark of my room. 

 

My father, observant as he always was, said, 

 

"Let him go, Tobio. Think about your future.” 

But you were everything to me, how could I just let you go?

I kept waiting for you to come save me. The day of my wedding was the hardest, when I couldn't find you in the crowd, when you didn't burst through the doors of the church in an outrage. My father's hand guides me to the altar, and I let him tell me how to feel. I let him believe that I'll listen, the way I always did back then. 

 

I recited my vows mechanically, but I didn't feel too bad. Prince Kenma looked about as ill as I felt. There was a strange comfort that comes with knowing he didn't want this either.

 

The words you wrote me felt like a weight on my heart, though they were still inked on parchment, right next to your pendant, under my pillow.

 

T-  
We'll make it out of this mess.  
Just wait.  
Love,  
K

But I got tired of waiting. Life went on as usual, but you're not around. I'm married now, but I think of you every time Kenma looks at me with his flickering gaze. He never questions the pendant under my pillow, I never question the love bites he hides under his collar. It should have been easy, with someone like Kenma, someone who could understand. But I'll admit, I was losing faith. Sometimes, I think that maybe this is better. 

 

You move on, I'm stuck here. 

But you write me a letter, years later, when your name is just a crack in my heart. I told myself I wouldn't go, but here I am.

 

And here you are.

 

We're in the ballroom where we first met, it's empty now, because it's the middle of the night and you broke a window to get us in. But we're here, and you're smiling.

 

You look the same, in a way. Taller, broader, definitely older. Maybe there's a harder set to your jaw. But I didn't expect the boy I used to know. I didn't expect the tan line where your wedding band used to be either. Not that I could say much, since I was still wearing mine.

 

“Tobio,” you breathe my name like fresh air in this stuffy room, “How are you?”

 

The question feels overdue. Too little, too late. But I answer anyway, because I can see the anxiety behind your black rimmed glasses. And maybe your voice heals the open wound you left five years ago. 

 

“I've missed you.” I tell you because it's true. But I don't stop there. My mouth keeps moving, spilling out the words I've been swallowing down since the day you left. “I've been so alone. I waited for you, Kei...but you never came back.”

 

You don't even blink, and for a fleeting moment, I wonder if this is one of those dreams where you come back for me, where you tell me you're sorry and that you love me.

I voice that, bitterly. “Am I dreaming again? I don't know what to think, Kei.”

 

You take a breath, slow and steady like your hands aren't shaking. It happens all at once that you drop on one knee and pull out a ring of black diamonds and moonstone. My hand is slack in yours when you grab it, hands still shaking.

 

You never really ask me, not in the traditional sense, but traditional never really suited us. 

 

“Let's run away, you and me.”

All that's left to do is say, “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you can guess who their parents are.


End file.
